Good Morning Colonies!!
by HazardousEnigma
Summary: first fanfic on ff.net. pls review!! this is about an idiotic rendition of good morning america! i watch the begining of gma practically everyday and then i had this weird idea of making a fanfic of the g-boys starring in it. ...umm, here it is...


Disclaimer:Dude man, I do not own GWing,mmk? (Strangeness shout-outs ta ChrissyVee! Stacscythe! Hotaura! Moo-moo Milk! JupiTAR! and every1 else! I luv ya! If ya not on ze list:you're normal.)  
  
!!Good Morning Colonies!!  
  
  
You see New Time Square(Located in Colony Cluster L3 X19888lol, L.A., famous city;similar to New York City) at its greatest. People are roaming around, even at the crack of dawn, the camera zooms in at one building. A rather large building for that matter. More magnifying done and you finally see the inside of a familar studio. The studio of which holds the great television show of Good Morning, Colonies!   
Two young men, dressed up in most casual clothing, are sitting on stools. One, dressed in a dark green tank top and fading blue jeans starts to speak,"Hello and good morning, I'm Heero Yuy." The dark brown haired boy looks over at his comrade, who also has dark brown hair(though it ended up rather spikey on the left side, causing the non-visual of his eye.) Dressed in a teal turtle-neck sweater and tight white jeans, the 17-year-old replies,"And I'm Trowa Barton. Good morning colonies."  
Scene cuts to some boys frolicing in the park with a orange/red tint to it. (If you've ever seen Good Morning, America before, you may recall when the corny music comes in and those little scenes of people pop in too. ...This is the scene.) Corny music begins to play and the faces of those boys seem to be more reconizable. 5 boys, in the backround you see 5 gundams. Boys run to gundams, ...and hug (O.o) the foot of their beloved machines. Corny music ends, and your suddenly back in the studio with Trowa and Heero.  
"That was very unexpected..."pondered Heero.  
Trowa turned to him,"Let's just get on with the show today and be on with our way."  
"I suppose your right,"Heero turns to the left,"and now for headlines with Duo Maxwell."  
Scene cuts to the braided Shinigami behide a desk. One of those boxy thingies appears to his left (which would be our right). He turns to it, bewildered. "What the hell is this!?" A faint whisper is heard in the backround for Duo to read the headlines. Still facing the box, he ignores the wishes of the producer. "Damnit tell me what IS this thing!" Shuffling is heard in the backround. A large, and sharp, Campbell soup can is thrown at the unsuspecting victim. Duo gets a clue and begins the report. "In Florida their reports to be a strange kind of...algae?" Duo narrowly watches the box out of the corner of his eye(which has changed to a picture of algae) and conti+nues,"This algae is thought to be responsible of the deaths of many alligators. ...awww, poor gato-" The little boxy thing flashes to a picture of a gator eating a big, dead chicken. Quite nausiating.(sp?) Turning to the right with great anger Duo replies,"WHAT THE F*** IS THIS!?!? THIS BOXY THING IS MORE ANNOYING THAN A AGGREVATED WUFEI WHO HAS A PINK DRESS ON IN THE MIDDLE OF ANTARTICA AND A GIANT SEA TURTLE HAD JUSTED CHASED HIM INTO A POOL OF ICE-FREZZING WATER!!!" stops to take a breather,"AND THEN A BUNCHA WHINING ONNAS COME IN AND BOMBARD HIM WIT A BUNCHA JUSTICE QUESTIONS THEN, SUDDENLY, A STRANGE ZELL LOOK-A-LIKE COMES AND 'CHALLENGES' HIM TO A DUEL, WHICH HE THINKS ITS FOR..." Scene flashes to a blank screen with a scrolling marquie on it. It reads, Censored, Please stand by... Scene flashes back to Duo who seems to have gotten a answer to his mystifying enigma box.  
"Ohhhh, so that's what it's for..."it sounded as though he was just given the complicated answer about the "birds and the bees."  
Duo smiles at the camera, obviously in his usual cheery self, and begins again,"Way over at Colony Cluster L5 there has been a strange disaperance of martial artists' dojos and ninjas." Scene turns to what looks like a filming of what happened. Duo's voice is still clearly heard. "Rumor says it to be the work of yet another bad-guy organization. Our own Milliardo Peacecraft has the story.--Eh? Wha...? Oh! And now for a commercial break!"  
::cuts to commercials::  
Your in a Taco Bell. 5 young men sit a table eating their scrumpcious Chalupas. ....Suddenly, some funky music starts to play. The young men begin to...bobb their heads up and down to the funky beat. ::up, down, up, down.:: Unexpectedly, they all say-"MY CHALUPA!" All the offers and deals roll in... Later, one close up on this black-haired kid who replies,"My,my,my,my, HOA!!" ...{There the g-boys if ya didn't notice...and who you might suppose the BLACK-HAIRED kid is???}  
  
Back to CMA=  
You notice that Zechs is in a very cold and snowy climate area.  
ZECHS: OKAY, WHAT DO I DO NOW?  
DUO: UHH...HMM...LEMME THINK....REPORT!?!?  
ZECHS: HEY! That's not a bad idea!  
DUO: Idiot...  
ZECHS: I heard that!  
DUO: Whatever...  
  
::scene is cut off by a weird mouse thing::  
Mouse thing: Haha! I have come to take over this stupid and boring fanfic!  
  
=================  
H.E.:Yo. I know that was stupid and idiotic. Me sa sorry. =(   
The rest of CMA will be coming up soon....  
  
Ja mata ne! 


End file.
